


What is This?! A Romantic Comedy?!

by conversekitten



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: F/M, M/M, also lots of kissing and making out, but there aren't enough of them, i will switch between the two couples, lots of fluff, these are rare ships, this is going to be a slow burn fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2020-10-18 00:27:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20630057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/conversekitten/pseuds/conversekitten
Summary: Love is in the air at Joey Drew Studios but it turns out to be a secret love between two couples. One couple is a newly developing one and the other is an old one that's still as strong as ever.But Joey Drew just had to stick his nose where it doesn't belong and decides that for the good of his company he must put a rushed, last minute and incredibly random plan into action.What could go wrong?





	1. The Discovery

**Author's Note:**

> Since there isn't enough love for these two ships I wanted to remedy that and start this story. I'm open to criticisms and positive feedback plus ideas for future chapters.

If you've worked in Joey Drew Studios for a while then you would slowly become used to the odd goings on around the studio what with the cartoon characters walking around and the shouting coming from Joey Drew's office about dreams and such. After a year of working at the studio as a janitor Wally Franks had learned three things: Sammy Lawrence had a terrible attitude, Thomas Connor was built like a brick wall, and every day around 2:00 pm the door to Mister Peidmont's office would be closed and locked.

Now Wally wasn't one to be a snoop but he did often times wonder what people were up to behind the closed doors of the studio. Sometimes he would be paranoid and think they were talking about the job he had done cleaning up and if he had done a bad job or not. Other times he would leave the situation alone and just go about his day whistling a tune with a bounce in his step. However Wally had begun to see a noticeable change in the demeanor of one particular employee: Lacie Benton. Wally had enough foresight to leave the woman alone while she was working seeing as she was almost always in a bad mood. Many people of the studio described her as being like a lioness with an infected tooth and a belly ache which was a good example seeing as she basically watched over the Production and Design Department looking for a member of the pride to single out and destroy, or at the very least give a harsh talking to. There were other people of the studio that respected Lacie in their own way seeing as she was a woman doing a job that was usually given to a man and that she did it far better than the others could. Lacie was also not very big on friendships of any kind and if you even mentioned the times that someone had brought her a flower on Valentine's Day then she would remind you that the person in question had the flower shoved into their mouth then was told to scram. 

So imagine everyone's surprise when Lacie, the official grump of the studio and the last person you want to make angry, walked into the break room whistling a tune and smiling as she poured herself a cup of coffee. Then she said the words that made everyone question if she had hit her head on a low hanging bar or inhaled too much motor oil fumes.

"Mornin' everyone! Great day isn't it?" 

Grant dropped his coffee mug, Susie choked on her bagel, and Thomas dropped the toolbox he had been holding and cursed loudly when it landed on his foot. Wally dropped his mop and quickly went over to Lacie before putting his hand on her forehead, a very dangerous move on his part since **nobody **was allowed to even put a hand on Lacie's shoulder in a friendly manner. 

Wally shook his head. "Nope, she aint got a temperature so she aint sick. Really thought you was though which would explain why yer actin' so cheery, yer brain bein' cooked by the fever." 

Lacie rolled her eyes and pushed Wally away. "I ain't sick n' my brain isn't cookin', I'm just happy is all."

Susie frowns. "But Lacie forgive me if this sounds like an insult but......we thought you couldn't be happy."

There was a familiar glint of anger in Lacie's eyes as she turned to Susie and the voice actress feared for her pretty face but then Lacie shrugged. 

"Guess I proved ya'll wrong." she said before walking out sipping her coffee. 

Everyone was left scratching their heads and wondering how long this new mood would last and if they should prepare for when it does end and the grumpy blonde woman would return to her natural form. For the foreseeable future though nobody would consider poking the bear, or in this case lioness, and leave things be. However trouble always had a way of finding Wally Franks and the mischievous nature hidden under his adoring face and cartoonish charms would come out into the open, leading him to tiptoe through the halls of the studio with mop and bucket in hand to make it look like he was cleaning so nobody would suspect him. On this particular day Wally had decided to follow miss Benton through the halls to the Production and Design Department to see if her good mood was genuine and if she had the patience to deal with the quote on quote morons she dealt with every day. This was somewhat out of character for the janitor seeing as he was the kind of guy who would open doors for people and would blush deeply at the mere mention of sharing a kiss with his crush. But seeing as he was already at one of the game stands that was rigged to open the doors of the Production and Design Department, Wally shrugged and put up his facade of cleaning. Nobody bothered Wally as he pretended to clean around the machines and he couldn't help but wonder if he was doing a good job of pulling this whole plan off or if nobody really cared what he did. Figuring it was both, Wally slowly made his way to the area where Lacie was during the day and spotted her tinkering with one of the practice rides that had been built for the employees to give feedback on before they were added to the actual amusement park. Wally reached into his pocket and pulled out a butterscotch candy before unwrapping it and popping it into his mouth as he watched one of the workers walk up to Lacie with some blueprint papers. Wally recognized the guy as one of the other mechanics and remembered his name being Curtis and that he was one of the workers that flees whenever Lacie would stomp into the room in an even worse mood than usual. 

"Uh Miss Benton?" Curtis said his voice shaking a little bit. 

Lacie looked up from her work and she actually smiled at Curtis. "Yeah, what it is?" 

Curtis gulped and he handed her the blueprints. "M-mister Peidmont wanted me to give you the recent blueprints for the Buddy Boris Train and tell you that he wants you to look them over then m-make changes to the ride." 

Lacie takes the blueprints, looks them over, nods, then turns to Curtis. "I mighty appreciate it Curtis, thank ya'." 

Curtis and Wally both look shocked as Lacie rolls the blueprints up, tucks them into her belt, and gets back to work without so much as a grumbled insult. Curtis leaves the room and Wally makes sure to stay hidden before he goes back to his pretend game of cleaning. 2:00 pm rolls around and while everyone goes to lunch Lacie stays behind and Wally, peeking out from behind one of the game stands, notices that she goes straight to Mister Peidmont's office. She knocks on the door and after a pause it opens and Lacie is ushered in by Mister Peidmont before he closes the door behind her. Wally picks up his bucket and mop then slowly walks over to the door and presses his ear against the wood. He hears giggling coming from who he suspects is Lacie and a deep chuckle from Mister Peidmont before there's the sound of a chair scraping against the wooden floor and whispered words that bordered on seductive. 

"I've waited all day for this. Everyone kept askin' why I was in a good mood and I felt kinda giddy keepin' our secret to myself. None of those morons suspect a thing seein' as they're too busy playin' those silly games and comparin' how much they can drink." 

There was a deep chuckle. "A bunch of children is what they are, I wouldn't be surprised if they are fired within the month." 

Another chuckle that Wally figured was Lacie. "Well let's not talk 'bout work right now. Let's focus on how long it's been since we've done this." 

A deep chuckle. "Agreed. Bring those full lips over here." 

Wally gasped as he heard quiet moans and the sound of kissing which made his face heat up in a blush. 'Just pick up ya stuff n' leave. Nobodies gotta know you was here n' whatever ya do don't look.' Wally thought to himself as he willed his mischievous curiosity to go away. 

There came a loud moan and Lacie gasping. "Oo, Bertrum yer hands are cold!" 

Then there came a deep chuckle. "Let me warm them up then." 

With an apple red face and a deep feeling of embarrassment, Wally got outta there as fast as he could tripping over his own feet and leaving his trusty mop and bucket behind. 


	2. A Friend Indeed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wally blabs to his boss about what he saw and thus Joey devices a bad idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Joey is a butt hole in this story

Joy drew tapped a pencil on his desk as he looked up at the ceiling lights and the moving reels on the wall behind his desk. He blew out a cloud of air and put his feet up on his desk before leaning back in his chair.

Drip

Drip

Drip

Joey looked over at the wall and saw that some ink was leaking from a pipe and dripping onto the floor at a steady pace, forming a small puddle on the hardwood floor. Joey waved his feet back and forth as he tapped his fingers on the arm of his chair at a bit faster pace than the dripping of the ink. The whirring of the reels behind his head seemed to grow louder as he stared at a crack in the door of his office. The sounds seemed to start colliding in his head and the crack became the center of attention as it came closer and closer to him in his vision. Joey felt sweat bead on his forehead and felt an ache in his chest as anxiety started to boil up to the point of overflowing as the crack become a hole, the whirring grew into a full blown ear piercing grinding, and the dripping of the ink became a hollow echo. Joey began to shake all over as the noises collided into an orchestra that played over and over again in his head as the crack grew teeth and a buzzing sound was heard that got louder and louder.

Then Joey fell back out of his chair and onto the floor.

"I'M BORED!!!!!!!!" Joey screamed from on the floor and it seemed to echo down the hall as other people sighed from hearing their boss complain. Joey got up and put his chair back into place before sitting down again.

"Gods there has to be something fun to do around here! It's a cartoon studio for christ's sake!" Joey exclaimed throwing his arms around for emphasis as he got up and started pacing.

"Think Drew, think! There's has to be somebody here you haven't made fun of or scared by threatening to dock their pay!" Joey said thrusting his hands in the air dramatically.

"Ey mistah Drew!" a voice said from behind Joey. Said man turned to see Wally standing in the doorway smiling but still red in the face. Joey quirks an eyebrow at the twenty year old and walks closer. 

"What's got you so red in the face there Wally?" Joey asked a smile crawling its way onto his face. 

Wally rubs the back of his neck."I dunno, it's kind of embarrassing." 

Joey fakes a gasp and puts his hand up over his mouth. "Oh my! Well you know talking always makes me feel better so maybe it would help if you got it off your chest, you know?" 

Wally raises an eyebrow and frowns. "I dunno, I guess that would help. But it is real embarrassing just to let you know." 

Joey raises his hand. "I swear to the gods that I won't breath a word of it to anyone." 

Wally gulps but nods. "Okay so I was workin' in the P and D department while all of a sudden I sees Miss Benton coming out of her work space and goin' over to mista peidmont's office. I shouldn't have been so nosy but I couldn't help it so I followed her and then I heard......I heard 'em kissin'." 

Joey gasps loudly and put his hands over his mouth in fake horror. "Wally that is so absurd! I mean I believe you but I never would have thought that this would be happening right under our noses!" 

Wally nods rubbing his arm. "I tried not to tell anyone but I couldn't hold it in anymore! I'm terrible at keepin' secrets cause if ya got something you wanna say then go ahead and be honest bout it instead of keeping it in." 

Joey nods. "You're absolutely right and in the spirit of telling things like it is don't ever let anyone else know about this unless you want to be seen as a peeper." 

Wally gasped. "But I ain't! I'd never do somethin' like that I was just listening!" 

Joey nods. "And what is listening if not a gateway to peeping?" 

Wally gulps and looks like he's about to cry when Joey put a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry, you already told me and I promised that I will never tell anyone about what you did and what was happening in the P and D department." 

Wally nods sniffling. "Okay, thanks mistah drew." 

Joey smiles and nods. "I'm your boss, it's what I do best." 

Wally smiles. "Well I gotta get back to cleanin' so I'll see ya around!" he said before leaving with a tip of his hat.

Joey smiles and nods."Have a good day and keep smiling!" 

Once Wally was gone Joey's smile turned into a big grin as a plan was formulating in his head. "Oh I won't tell anyone but I never said I wouldn't write it down for everyone to read!" 

Joey tossed his head back and laughed a crazed villainous laugh that echoed through the room. 

"Joey! Shut up! Some people are trying to write songs for these stupid cartoons of yours and it's really hard to do that when you're laughing like a chimpanzee!" Sammy screamed from his office. Joey snickered and laughed quietly to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Curtis was an OC character and Wally is an innocent bean.


End file.
